


Into the sea she falls

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Steve/Danny – Sunset</p>
    </blockquote>





	Into the sea she falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Steve/Danny – Sunset

The chairs have changed. The beach has changed. They have changed.

Some things are still the same though. The sound of the water. The shock of color that lasts only a few minutes before the sun slips into the sea. The peace he finds here, watching another day fall away.

Once, it was the best part of any day. It still is for different reasons, now.

They come out here together now, beer in hand, sit together and watch the sun slip away.

Steve McGarrett loves Hawaii, his home. All the more now because Danny watches the sunset with him.


End file.
